


Faith In Tears.

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was never going to doubt Rodney McKay again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith In Tears.

She was never going to doubt Rodney McKay again. She was going have complete faith in everything he did and trust him completely when he said he could do something.

Just as soon as he made her come.

She was close already, spread out across the length of her bed, skin flushed and hair wild. The room was almost silent, only her ragged gasps for air could be heard as Rodney concentrated on her body like he concentrated on saving the day. She was hot, sweating from the exertion of holding onto her sanity and her bedspread as he slid another thick finger into her body. He was working slowly in the soft light, torturing her and she hadn’t expected him to be so good at this and with every touch her body was wound up a little tighter, hips arching up a little higher and she was sure she was going to break. To cry.

She hadn’t believed him when he’d told her he could make her cry. She hadn’t expected this either, hadn’t thought he’d actually go ahead and try to make her cry.

She could feel it, feel the tears building up with the ecstasy.

He had barely said a word since he’d kissed her at her door, a goodnight kiss that had gotten out of control as they so often did, and had staggered to her bed, lips attached. He was a wonderful kisser, she had expected that with all the work his lips did, talking and eating and sucking on her clit....she lost her thoughts with that, another choked gasp escaping her.

“Rodney please.”

He could make her beg too, but that hadn’t been part of their conversation. A serious conversation about how he felt about her, how he’d never hurt her, never want to make her cry.

‘You could never make me cry Rodney’ she had said, with a smile, and she should’ve known he’d take it as a challenge. He could do anything he wanted to.

A huff of laughter washed over sensitive flesh, creating tingles that she felt run to her breasts and she wanted to move, move her arms and pinch her nipples, or grab tufts of his soft hair and forcefully encourage him to make her come but she couldn’t. She was stuck on the high and was almost afraid to move and break the moment before she herself broke.

“Rodney.” She pleaded and it was pathetic, the love she had for this man made her pathetic, made her weak, but she needed to come. Needed him.

“I know what I’m doing Elizabeth.” He told her, his tone annoyed but amused and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or hit him.

She felt his teeth and tongue searching her again but was still taken by surprise when he nipped at her clit lightly, then again, harder and her hips bucks, her legs jerking outwards and she was so, so close.

So, so close to falling completely in love with him.

Her thoughts and feelings about Rodney McKay bounced around her head and her heart as she shattered into an orgasm, body snapping and falling back into a boneless form on her bed. She couldn’t feel his fingers or lips anymore, just the shudder of pleasure and the shut down of her mind.

When she came back to herself, her face was already wet with tears and she looked down to see Rodney still between her legs, looking at her with a heartbreaking expression of concern on his face. She reached out to him, glad to find she could move, and when he took her hand she pulled him up to lie next to her. She turned onto her side so she could bury her face into his solid chest and sob.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “Elizabeth, please don’t cry.”

“I, I can’t help it,” she said, stuttering the words out with a sob, then a hiccup of laughter. She looked up and smiled, cute confusion replacing heartbreaking concern on his face. “I’m alright Rodney.” Another hiccup of laughter.

“Are you sure?”

“You made me cry Rodney.”

“I know, but, I don’t like it. I mean I knew I could, but,” he trailed off and she took the opportunity to kiss him.

“It’s okay Rodney.” She told him, forcing her voice to be firm, wiping her eyes.

“Oh, I know,” he said, “I guess I love you too much to, you know, be able to see you cry without it....” he waved his hand around, trying to find the right word, “hurting me.” By the contortion of his face, she realised it was just as painful to say. She kissed him again, pushing him onto his back.

“That’s a good thing Rodney.” She told him. He shrugged and she knew what he was waiting for. She dipped her head down, and took a breath, she felt it, she loved him terribly, she just, still had some sanity. Eventually, she was going to be so in love she’d be blinded by it and she wasn’t there yet, couldn’t let go like that just yet. “I love you too Rodney,”

“You didn’t have to say it.” He was a terrible liar but decided not to tell him that and she curled into his body and kissed him hard for long moments instead.

When they broke apart he was smiling again, another suspiciously smug look on his face.

“I think I could make you scream as well.” He said, his tone all innocence. She laughed.

“I don’t doubt that one bit Rodney.”


End file.
